


Dead? As if

by francery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, fury trusts in tony's ability to rise from the ashes like a phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francery/pseuds/francery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury knew Tony Stark, and he wasn't dead. He was a cockroach: a pest, hard to kill, and was always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead? As if

**Author's Note:**

> Passed over from Fanfiction.net.

He really hated Tony Stark sometimes.

After he had, in typical Stark fashion, told a terrorist to fuck off and die on live TV, he could already feel a migraine coming on. Then when his house was practically razed to the ground, as if no one saw that coming, the man still managed to be the most headache-inducing pain in the arse the world had ever seen. However, when he had checked the newspaper and saw what the headline had said, he couldn't hold in his amusement, because really - 

"TONY STARK PRESUMED DEAD"

\- who would believe such bullshit? Tony Stark may be a civilian, but he was practically invincible. After spending countless hours resisting the urge to not strangle him, he and presumably many others, had come to the same conclusion: Tony Stark was a cockroach. A literal pest who didn't know when to give up, who would probably find a way to survive a nuclear war if he were given the time to do so, a person who seemed to be everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. And because he didn't feel like making excuses to see the man alive and well, he just left him to his own devices.

Although, when Stark had actually found the Mandarin and called AIM out on their crap before S.H.I.E.L.D even had the chance to do so, he felt like murder.

Someone was going to die tonight, and it wasn't the Mandarin.


End file.
